Decisions, Decisions
by GrimDani
Summary: We all have to make decisions at some point in our life. Thankfully, not all of us have to make decisions like Draco. Will he choose the light or dark? DM/RW -slash- CHP 3 UP!
1. In which Ron gets dramatic

Just to warn you all, this _is_ slash. Or, at least it will be in the future. I know this first chapter is short, but I'm already going to start working on the second chapter. It should be up either later today or tomorrow. ^_^

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the characters. That lucky lady J.K. Rowling does. I'd gladly take Draco off her hands, you know, but she just doesn't want to share. I'm sure he'd have more fun with me...:::cough::: Anyway, if I own it, I own it. If I don't, I don't. On to the story..._

* * *

_-Ron-_

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just not working out. I think we should see other people."

Ron's head fell and his ears turned bright red. She would've thought this funny at any other time. "B...but why?" he asked, still not meeting her gaze.

"I told you, it's not going to work out."

There was a collective gasp around the common room as everyone realized what was happening. They watched anxiously to see if another one of their famed yelling matches would start, but instead the opposite happened.

He turned without another word and stalked out of the Gryffindor common room. It was well after curfew for normal students but being a prefect, he would be able to get out of any trouble if confronted. He didn't know where he was going, but his feet seemed to be leading him somewhere. He stared at the ground, not paying attention to anything. Once he had finally stopped walking, he realized with a start he was in the Astronomy tower. He sighed and went over to the window. It had been totally unexpected, and he didn't understand why she said it wouldn't work out. How could it not? "Stupid beaver," he muttered and stared up at the moon.

He had been dumped before, but he had really thought it was going well with Hermione. Sure, they had their little spats every once in a while, but didn't all couples? He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the door open or the few steps of someone entering the room. What he did hear, however, was the sharp intake of breath.

_-Draco-_

He was walking around the hallway like he usually did during the night when he couldn't sleep. "How am I supposed to sleep with my father sending those bloody letter," he thought angrily. He looked down at the already crumpled parchment and balled it up in his fist. He was suddenly feeling very light-headed so he leaned against the wall and took a few deep, steadying breaths. He un-crumpled the letter and read over it again.

_Draco,  
  
I understand your hesitation to receive the Mark since you're under the constant watch of that old fool, but you could easily cover it with a charm. I'm starting to think you don't want to follow in my footsteps, which is very disappointing. I don't even want to THINK about what would happen if our Lord found out. Think about this Draco. It could be either the wisest decision or worst mistake you've ever made.  
  
-Lucius_

He turned and banged his fistd against the wall a couple times then, deciding this wasn't the best way to deal with the little problem of his father, crumpled the letter again and tapped it with his wand. It disappeared in a cloud of ash and fell to the floor. "Damn it," Draco muttered and started walking. He decided to go to his favorite thinking place and turned abruptly in mid-walk.

He didn't realize anyone was in the room until he had opened the door and taken a few steps in. He just stared for a moment, captivated by the way the moonlight reflected against the pale, freckled skin and red hair of the room's occupant. "Wait a moment...pale, _freckled_ skin...red hair...BLOODY HELL! IT'S WEASLEY!" Draco thought frantically. He took in a deep breath and thought, "Damn it! The bloody letter's got my mind all mixed up!" He took in another deep breath and before he could turn, Ron looked over at him and his eyes went wide.

_-Both-_

Draco was standing there looking halfway between banging his head against the wall and plastering on his usual smirk. He decided to go with the latter and Ron thought, "I _don't_ want to deal with him tonight. _Please_ let him leave!" Instead, dear fate decided to let him stay.

"What's wrong Weasley? The mudblood dump you?" Draco said nastily. He realized quickly this was the wrong thing to say. Ron jumped out of the chair and walked across the room so fast Draco could've sworn he had apparated.

"Keep your ferrety nose out of things that aren't your bloody business, Malfoy!" Ron spat angrily. The way he said Malfoy almost made Draco lose his composure, but he quickly recovered and raised an eyebrow.

"I see. So what was the reason, Weasley? Did she decide she might actually want some _money_ in the future? No, wait, I know, she wanted someone who looked halfway decent, eh? Is that it? Or could it be that she wanted someone with at _least_ a quarter of her intelligence? Maybe I'm wrong and it's a combination of all three." Draco was so wrapped up in insulting Ron he didn't realize the red-head was about an inch away from beating him to a bloody pulp.

Ron slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Draco's head and said, "I am _SICK_ of your crap, Malfoy! I came up here to have some bloody _QUIET_ time to think, and you have to show your ugly face! Can't I get a bloody _BREAK_?!" He stomped out of the room, slamming the door to the tower behind him. Draco just stood there a moment, not really knowing what to do.

Finally, he smoothed his robes and muttered, "That went well," and walked back to his dorm to try and get some sleep.

* * *

Whadya think? Gimme a review!


	2. In which Draco loses his appetite

I told ya I'd have the next chapter done quick, didn't I? If anyone is interested in being a beta, it'd be greatly appreciated. Just send me an e-mail at sophumdraco@yahoo.com and I'll get back to ya ASAP. I was using one of my friends as a beta, but I think I'm starting to annoy her by making her read every little thing I write before I post it on here. Anyway, on to the next chapter.

_Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 if you really want to read one of these. I'm really too lazy to even copy and paste it at each chapter._

* * *

_-Ron-_

"Why did he have to be there?" Ron thought angrily. "All I wanted was a bit of time to think without people asking if I'm okay. But no, bloody _Malfoy_ had to show up, didn't he?" His feet once again carried him away without thinking and before he had even moved on from how much of a bloody git Malfoy was to how stupid he looked with that pointy ferret nose he was in front of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "I have to quit doing this," he mutttered.

He told the portrait the password and, ignoring the concerned looks she was giving him, stepped through. The common room had emptied out at his absence except for Harry, who was obviously waiting to talk to Ron in private. Ron sighed and walked over to his favorite arm chair in front of the fire and sank into it. Harry gave him a calculating look and said, "So..."

Ron looked up, waiting for the words of comfort his friend was sure to say. He was disappointed, however, when Harry simply stood up and said, "I'm off to bed," and disappeared up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Ron sent an incredulous look at his back and sunk even further into the chair. The combined warmth from the fire and comfort of the chair sent him drifting off to sleep right there in the common room.

_-Draco-_

He walked slowly back to the dungeons, his thoughts wandering wildly. How could he have _possibly_ been _captivated_ by a Weasley?! "It was just stress, it was all stress," he told himself. Somehow, he didn't really believe it.

_-Ron-_

"Ron...Ron! Wake up mate, you fell asleep in the common room!" He opened his eyes slightly and saw Seamus Finnegan with a hand on his shoulder. He smacked it away grumpily then yawned and stretched. It was a common fact that Seamus had a bit of a crush on him, so he avoided any physical contact with the boy he could.

He ran up to his room and changed into fresh robes and ran a comb through his hair then went back down to meet up with Harry for breakfast. He looked around and didn't see him down there and, figuring he'd just decided to let Ron sleep instead of waking him up to go down to breakfast, he left on his own.

He took his time going to the Great Hall, not really wanting to meet the eyes of his peers. They'd all know about the break-up by now, and he just didn't want to deal with it. Eventually he was in front of the doors to the Great Hall and, taking a deep breath, walked in. The sight he met in there was enough to make him turn an awful pale shade and run right back out.

_-Draco-_

Draco had woken up late and was being particularly grumpy. He happened to be grumpy every morning because he hated getting up, but this morning was worse. He had been awake half the night after dreaming about his father chasing him with a smoky skull following him until his father turned into Ron who looked pretty good in the light of the moon. It had disturbed him enough to avoid going back to sleep, so now he was angry that he had to get up and that he had bags under his eyes. Malfoys just did _not_ get bags under their eyes!

"Look over there! Potter and Granger are snogging!" Pansy said, prodding him in the side sharply. He turned to yell at her, but then saw exactly what she was talking about. Potter and Granger were basically all over each other right there in front of the rest of the school. "Poor Weasley," he thought. He didn't even have time to reprimand himself for feeling sorry for Ron before the doors to the Great Hall opened. Everyone in the entire place took in a sharp breath and turned to look as Ron himself entered the hall and saw his best friend snogging his ex girlfriend.

Needless to say, Ron turned pale, making his freckles stand out even more, and ran out of the hall. "Poor sod," Draco muttered and turned back to his food. He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. He pushed his plate away and sat there sulkily looking around the hall. Potter and Granger hadn't had the decency to take a break to breath when their "friend" walked in and saw their little display. As suddenly as his appetite had disappeared, anger filled him. Then it quickly turned to confusion as he wondered why he cared so much that Weasley had just had his heart ripped out and fed to a flobberworm. "Damn it," he muttered and left the hall to get his things for his first class.

"What's wrong with him?" Pansy said. Crabbe and Goyle both shrugged and went back to eating the huge pile of food on their plates.

* * *

Tell me what you thought! I love reviews. :::hugs the non-existent reviews:::


	3. In which Ron head bangs

-Ron-  
  
"So that's why he was acting so odd after I got back last night," Ron thought bitterly. After leaving the hall he had walked aimlessly and finally ended up in the Astronomy Tower again. Luckily there was no one there, so he sat in the same spot he had been in only last night and stared out the window some more.  
  
He saw Hagrid walking towards a crate behind his hut. "Good luck," Ron muttered to whoever was in Care of Magical Creatures next. He stared out the window for a little while longer then decided to bang his head against the wall.  
  
"That can't be good for your face, Weasley, and I really don't think you need to look -any- worse," a voice said from behind him. Ron groaned but didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was.  
  
-Draco-  
  
Draco left the hall and instead of heading towards the dungeons to get his things for class went to the Astronomy Tower. He had a feeling Ron would be there, but didn't know why he wanted to go. "Stupid subconcious, making me go all over the castle," he muttered and continued to walk.  
  
He reached the Astronomy Tower and just stood there for a few moments. He took in the sad look on the other boy's face. His silent gazing was startled as Ron started banging his head against the wall. Draco, who's mouth tends to act on it's own, said "That can't be good for your face, Weasley, and I really don't think you need to look -any- worse." Ron groaned and leaned against the wall.  
  
Draco had a sudden urge to go place a hand on the other boy's shoulder to try and comfort him, but squashed the idea and said, "Just thought you'd like to know. Anyway, if you're going to go to class, you might want to leave. Unless of course you've strayed to living in the Astronomy Tower, in which case I think I'd have to talk to Professor Sinistra..."  
  
Ron silently stood up and stalked past Draco. Draco smirked to himself as Ron muttered, "Thanks." The smirk disappeared as he added, "Prat."  
  
-Ron-  
  
Ron went to get his books, fuming because he felt betrayed by his "friends" and because Malfoy just couldn't turn down an opportunity to make him feel worse. He was muttering under his breath about what a prat he was as he entered the Potions classroom. He veered off from his usual seat near Harry and Hermione in the back and sat near the front where no one usually sat. Ron was pretty sure it was because it was at the front of the Gryffindor side of the room and no Gryffindor in his or her right mind would sit any closer to Snape than they had to.  
  
Snape gave him a calculating look mixed in with his usual scowl but it quickly disappeared and the lesson began.  
  
-Draco-  
  
Draco walked into the Potions classroom a couple minutes late and out of breath. Snape glared at him momentarily then went back to the lesson. Most of the Gryffindors whispered quietly at the fact that he could get away with being late without losing any points, but Draco sent them all a superior smirk.  
  
He had ran out of the Astronomy Tower just a couple minutes after Ron had left but it was quite a long way from the tower to the dungeons, so he had actually ran.   
  
His eyes strayed away from the board where Snape was writing up a complicated potion that they would be expected to make by the end of class to the other side of the room. Potter and Granger were looking at the board but sending occasional goofy looks at each other, then a sad look at Ron, then back to the board. The other Gryffindors were hastily scribbling down the potion instructions, but Ron sat alone at the front of the group.  
  
"Must be desperate to stay away from the other two if he's sitting there," Draco thought. But then again, he didn't really blame him. His friends had made a prat out of him.  
  
He eventually started to pay attention to what he was supposed to be doing during the class and sighed as he realized he was actually going to have to put effort in. "Damn," he muttered and started to get out his quill to copy down the instructions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 reviews! Thanks you guys, really! I'll start on 4 as soon as possible. Hope you liked this one. Now how bout a review? ^_~ 


End file.
